


MorMor Parents

by Neondragon54



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, OC, Parentlock, Rated teen because there’s some blood and shit, SO MUCH FLUFF, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: Babysitting for his boss was never his intention but now he was looking after three teenagers. There where Polly, John and Alex and out of all of them Alex was the worst.Sebastian would happily murder Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in chapter two there is a lot to do with getting kidnapped and someone shooting them self. I just wanted to tell people that it might trigger them and I’m not sure how graphic it is because I don’t really have a scale for that so I just thought you should know.

“Seriously, Polly. Your Dad said that you couldn't destroy the stock market yet. Just because he's not here doesn't mean that you can still do it." Sebastian needed alcohol in his system if he was going to carry this up. His day had gone from bad to worse when Jim said that he was going to be in the office all day so Sebastian wasn't needed and then asked him to watch his children because school had been cancelled. This meant that Sebastian was left in a flat with three fifteen year olds that didn't want to be there and he was about to lose the will to live.

First was Polly who in Sebastian's mind was the best. The only girl and she had barley left the sofa all day. She was small so she didn't take that much space and the only thing about her that was pissing Sebastian off was that her short hair was physically vertical and had not even tried to tame it. She was quiet and mouse like, he knew not to underestimate her, not to underestimate any of the Moriartys’ but Polly just seemed to strip it away from him.

Than there was John. A tall lanky boy that had the same T.V choices of Jim which ended up being a lot of Rom-Coms and dated films. A lot of Rom-Coms, especially the old ones like ‘Pretty in Pink’. John had also tried to climb out of the window twice when he had thought that Sebastian hadn't been looking. He had ultimately been caught but had threatened to shoot Sebastian five times. He hadn't yet but had been eyeing a cupboard door for a long time afterwards so Sebastian had to be cautious about that.

Lastly there was Alex. Whom Sebastian did not like. Alex had gotten out of the building on multiple occasions. Alex was small and annoying and generally pissy. He had almost beaten Sebastian in hand to hand until he had been distracted by his phone. If Sebastian could murder any of the teens he would murder the snarky son of a bitch that was Alex Moritarty,“I don’t see why she can’t destroy the Stock Market, Dad could stop it if he could.”

“No he couldn’t,” Polly mumbled not looking up, “He’s almost home anyway.”

“You hacked into security cameras?” Sebastian asked, sounding disappointed.

“Honey I’m hooooooommmmmeeeee,” An Irish man drawled from the doorway as Sebastian heard two thuds from the shoes that he knew Jim had kicked against the wall. “How is everyone?” He asked as Jim padded into the sitting room. “Oh, hi Seb. I forgot that you where here. I need you to dispose of someone.” 

“Can we do it?” Alex called out as he shifted into an upright position. John looked up from the TV and started nodding. “I could do it with John and if that doesn’t work Polly could always bake him one of those cupcakes. You know the poisonous ones.”

“I wouldn’t need to make cupcakes if it’s both you and John against him.” Polly grumbled, glaring at Alex.

“Did I ask you?” Jim retorted darting towards Sebastian and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Look what I have to put up Seb, my family are idiots.” He stage whispered into Sebastian’s chest. Alex didn’t even bother to respond but both he and John made puking noises. Jim led the way to the couch with only John on and Jim pulled Seb down onto it as John stood up to sit on the other desk. Sebastian automatically relaxed as he watched Jim’s chest rise and fall as they both watched Pretty In Pink with their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in chapter two there is a lot to do with getting kidnapped and someone shooting them self. I just wanted to tell people that it might trigger them and I’m not sure how graphic it is because I don’t really have a scale for that so I just thought you should know.

It had been a while since Sebastian had seen Jim's kids and whilst he was glad he wasn't stuck on baby sitting duty he wondered how they where doing. Jim was in the middle of a meeting when his phone rang, and his eyebrow perked, he apologised swiftly to the two men in front of him and threw the phone at Sebastian who caught it and ducked out the doorway to respond to it.

"Dad?" It was one of the boys.

"It's Sebastian, Jim's in a meeting. Why are you calling?" His voice giving away his frustration, "I refuse to drop off any forgotten English books."

"Its Polly, she didn't turn up to school today and when we tried to track her we couldn't so we need the emergency passcode to get her personal one."

"Polly's missing?" He asked carefully nudging the door open to let Jim hear his side of the conversation.

"Yeh and John reckons it has something to do with the gang Dad dropped a few weeks back." It was Alex on the phone then.

"I'll tell your Dad as soon as he's out the meeting then."

"You'll tell him now." Alex responded his voice turning sharp.

"Sure, I'll see if we can get you two out of school as well then."

"Thank you." Alex's voice changed slightly to quickly recount everything back to John and he added quickly on the end. "Johns just got a text off her, we need to get going." He hung up and Sebastian walked back into the office, Jim looked up at him from the contract laid out in front of him.

"Ah, I see that you are trying to trick me." He muttered to the two men. "Here it says that I am going to give you 50% of the profit, which is not going to happen. Now, you have got a couple of minutes to think over your mistake whilst I go outside to talk to Tiger." His chair scraped against the wooden floor and he walked carefully behind the desk and out the door that Sebastian held open. The door shut quietly and he glared at the Sebastian.

"Why did my son call me in school time?" He asked, rubbing a few stray hairs off his face.

"Someone's taken Polly." Sebastian responded quickly passing the phone back to him. He was straight to the point because to sugarcoat with Jim is to insure a death sentence.

"And he's not joking?" Jim checked looking at his recent text messages, from Sebastian's spot it was filled with a lot of frantic messages from John and Alex. "Surprised that they haven't skipped yet." He commented off handedly.

"I'll dispose of the two men in there then." Sebastian muttered.

"Nah, I'll get someone else to do it, I'm going to find her last position." He sent a text to a lesser-down, and locked the office door, trapping the two men. "'Bastian get your gun. We're doing this together." He walked off, typing quickly into his phone. Sebastian walked to a nearby cupboard and pulled out the sports bag containing most of his kit. He ran a little to the nearby staircase and ran down the stairs two at a time. Meeting Jim at the bottom he opened another door and ushered him out the building.

"Her last position is here." He thrusted the phone into Seb's face, "It's that gang that we dropped." He groaned.

"That's what the boys said, do you want to get them?" He asked, hailing a black cab.

"No I don't want this to be a tragic backstory for them." He gave the directions to the driver and checked his watch. "It's 9 now and they leave for school between 8 and ten past. They would have discovered that she wasn't there at half past when she normally gets there and they rang us at ten two which gives us a time frame of half an hour where she was kidnapped. Her last possible location is on the east side but they probably moved her since than."

"They said that her phone wasn't working." Sebastian muttered, picking at a scab on his arm, when Jim was nervous he over analysed everything trying to find where exactly he went wrong.

"Surprisingly, she does have other trackers that arn't her phone. For example the one at the moment is a bobby pin but she also has a packet of mints that are bugged in case one of the idiots frisk her and decide to eat one," His phone pinged and it was a series of morse from an unknown number. Jim hid the phone from Seb and translated it. "She's fine." He breathed, "We still have to get her but they haven't done anything yet. Which is good." He added. He relaxed a little in his seat and glanced at Sebastian.

"It's going to be fine, alright kitten, we're going to get her, make sure she's okay and go get ice cream afterwards alright." Sebastian comforted, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Jim.

The taxi stopped and the driver lifted the hatch up. "That £29 please." Jim payed with a swipe of his business card and they got out into the estate. Sebastian couldn't help but look at the empty streets, they practically mirrored the ones that he grew up in untidy gardens and broken windows filled with people that either worked too hard or not at all.

"It's in here." Jim muttered walking up a cracked driveway, he kicked the wooden door and it gave way slightly. Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed heavily with his hip, it splintered and gave way. They heard a few footsteps inside and someone dash up the stairs, Sebastian thrusted a pistol to Jim’s chest and dashed up stairs.

They both heard a gunshot and a girl scream.

Jim barged passed Sebastian and ran up the stairs, the door banged open and Sebastian heard Jim swear softly.

“Hey Princess,” Sebastian heard from the doorway, “Sebastian, call an ambulance.” Sebastian reached for his phone and was glad that no one else had come it yet. He dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance. He then rushed up the stairs to help Jim.

The room was empty, apart from Jim, Sebastian, Polly and a body with a bullet wound in the chest. Jim was hugging Polly, who was bleeding profusely, carefully stroking her hair. “It’s going to be fine, alright.” He looked up and shifted slightly, Polly yelped and started breathing more heavily. “We’ve phoned an ambulance and we are going to fix you, good as new.”

“I’m missing a leg,” Polly whispered, her voice ragged and breathy, “How can you fix that?”

“At least you don’t have to pay at kings cross anymore.” Jim joked, smiling sadly.

“You still have to,” She muttered, “It’s behind the barriers.”

“Than you don’t have to do cross country anymore” he responded. She giggled and he relaxed slightly.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“About half nine,” Sebastian answered and both Moriarty’s turned to look at him, “I’ve called an ambulance and it should be arriving shortly.”

“Is there anyone else here?” Jim asked carefully freeing a hand.

“No one else Boss.” He responded, his voice returning back into good soldier.

“Good, text the boys will you.” Jim responded throwing his phone back to Sebastian. He caught it and messaged the number labelled Son#1 That they had found her and thanks for informing them.

They immediately phoned back. Jim nodded and Sebastian answered the call and placed it to his ear.

“Sebastian said he would get us out of school.” He started.

“Your Dad said no,” Sebastian finished.

“Well we skived anyway so we’re coming to find you.”

“Sebastian put it on speaker.” Jim ordered, his bloody hand running through his hair. Sebastian pressed a button and a loud crackle filled the room. “Boys, if you’ve left school brilliant, meet us at the flat and we’ll tell you everything, you will not try and find us and you will not try and break into any CCTV cameras to see her.”

“Dad, come on now, Alex said is slowly losing it.” John muttered.

“I’m not.” Alex protested

“Yes you bloody are,” John yelled back. “How is she anyway?”

“Fine,” Polly whispered barely, “Dad can you just shift a bit and get my bra off me.” Sebastian watched Jim comply and soon a white bra was in his hands. “Thanks.” She mumbled and placed it carefully over the bloody stump. The actions stole her breath away and she started breathing more heavily.

“She’s fine. Okay, bit shaken up and missing a few vital body parts but she’s fine.” Jim answered. Polly smiled and shifted away from Jim, she fell backwards and Jim rushed forward to catch her.

“Hang up.” She asked and Sebastian raised a sceptical eyebrow, “Hang up and listen to me.” Jim glared at him and he turned it off. “Cool, well as you can see I don’t hav-have a leg but it’s gonna be weird to see my two parents here with me without a limb. So-so I think you two should leave now and yeh. G-go back to the erm flat and pretend to be surprised when they ring you. Alright.” She finished and pushed herself to a nearby wall. This left a trail of blood behind her, but less and less was coming out of her improvised bra bandage. She took a big breath in and lifted the stump off from the ground and placed it against the wall. “Go, I’ll be found here with a dead body and waiting for an ambulance to actually help me.”

Jim made eye contact and nodded, they both left; Jim breathing a lot more heavily than expected. He called a company car and it quickly arrived, they drove off in silence back to the office building. The got out, showered and changed and got back into the car in record time. Sebastian kicked the driver out of the front seat and strapped himself in. Jim entered into the seat behind him, phone pressed against his ear. “I don’t care how you do it. But don’t kill them, I want to talk to them first.” He hung up and sighed.

“Boss?” Sebastian tried to break the silence in the car.

“What.” Jim seethed, his hand tapping lightly on his trouser leg, both legs jiggled with nerves. “We still haven’t heard from Polly, she could be dead, we don’t know because we just left her there, helpless. The rest of the gang wasn’t there so they might have taken somewhere else before the ambulance arrived or what happened if they couldn’t find the place and she’s just left there forever.”

“You’re spiralling kitten,” Sebastian interrupted, “She’s going to be fine and the hospital is going to fix her up. She’s clever like you and would not have asked us to go unless she knew what she was asking for. She’s a Moriarty and she’s not going to go down because some psycho chopped her leg off.”

“I’m still gonna kill them.” Jim responded drawing frowny faces in the steamed windows.

“That was a given.” The car rolled into a stop as Sebastian silently cursed London’s lack of modernising of roads.

“I’m gunna chop off their limbs first though, so they can feel the pain.”

“I’ll help.” Sebastian mumbled and the car was filled with an awkward silence and the harsh clicking of Jim’s shoes against the car floor.

They arrived at the flat complex and Jim let them in. They walked upstairs, slowly climbing the six flights until they reached number 601 that biggest apartment in the building. Both men could hear the loudness of the two boys as they reached the final flight and they both looked at each other.

“Where the hell is Polly.” Alex asked as the door swung open.

“Hopefully at the hospital by now,” Sebastian answered hanging his leather jacket up on a nearby peg.

“You just left her there?” Alex glared, John grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards slightly. Alex turned around and glared at him.

“Alex.” John muttered, “Are you seriously that stupid?”For one of the tallest people in the room, John never had the right personality for people to notice him in any other light. Now Sebastian was glad for that neutral personality. “How hurt do you think Dad is at the moment? But he knows exactly what he is doing and he would not have done it unless Polly asked him to.”

“Okay.” Alex mumbled.

“And you trust Polly right?”

“Yes.”

“So...”

“Fine. Sorry for shouting act you Dad and sorry John for putting up with me.”

“That’s okay.” Jim answered entering the house, just as the house phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. “Yes this is the Hadfield residence, how can I help you?”

“No, I thought she was at school. Oh I see. Erm, how bad is it? Oh. Is there, is there. No. Well, when can we come see her? As soon as she’s out of theatre? When will that be? Oh okay. Where is she? Saint Bart’s. I’ll be there right away.” He hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to fucking murder them.” Jim muttered as he opened the door again. “Alex, John stay here and for heavens sake please don’t do anything stupid and rash. Tiger.”

“Yes Boss.”

“Go back to the office and find those men. And if anyone tries to stop you, you might want to give them a quick trip to the firing squad. I know they have allies in there.” Sebastian nodded and turned on his heel to leave the flat. “Report back to me when you are finished.”

“Yes sir.” Was all he said before the door closed behind him. At least the worst was behind him so far. 


End file.
